Thiercelieux
by Artemys
Summary: Lorsqu'une malédiction frappe Beacon Hills et fait du petit village le théâtre de plusieurs meurtres, les habitants ne savent plus comment réagir. Qui des villageois ou des loups-garous vaincra ? Des vingt participants, qui survivra ? Personne n'échappe à Thiercelieux et à sa malédiction.
1. Prologue

_Salut !_

 _Je ne sais jamais comment saluer quand j'arrive sur un nouveau fandom, c'est horrible. Mais il faut bien passer par là._

 _Donc voilà, c'est ma première fiction sur ce fandom, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Vous connaissez le jeu des "Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux" ? C'est un petit peu un remake, si je peux dire ça de cette façon, avec les personnages de Teen Wolf. Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu. Beacon Hills devient réellement le terrain de jeu des loups-garous et des villageois, mais je vous laisse découvrir ça. Toutes les règles sont expliquées à l'intérieur, mais si mes explications ne vous suffisent pas, je vous invite à passer par un autre site !_

 _Si vous voulez jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, vous pouvez tenter de deviner qui est qui dans l'histoire. Je vous fais le récapitulatif des rôles et de tous les personnages en bas. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, bonne lecture !_

 _Et merci à Liliehlm également pour sa gentille, rapide et efficace correction ! ;)_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et le jeu non plus. Je finis par dire que l'idée de base de "jouer" dans un vrai monde et non pas sous forme de jeu innocent est l'idée d'Invaders Sud, qui a écrite une fiction sur Hunger Games là-dessus, juste géniale ; et qui m'a donné très gentiment l'autorisation de reprendre l'idée ici. Par contre, évidemment, le déroulement de l'histoire ne sera pas le même._

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Stiles ? s'écria son meilleur ami en se retournant vers lui.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? s'étonna Stiles. Tu sais depuis quand c'est là, ce truc ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? imita Scott d'une voix ironique.

\- Hilarant, Scotty. Vraiment. C'est quoi au juste, un champ de force tu penses ?

Le fils du shérif avança lentement sa main dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plaque contre une surface transparente et complètement invisible. Il tenta de donner un coup de son poing droit, avant que son bras ne soit violemment rejeté en arrière. Scott le rattrapa avant que son meilleur ami ne s'écrase au sol.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, geignit Stiles et faisant craquer son poignet. Mais ça ne veut pas nous laisser sortir.

Son ami tenta à son tour de toucher cette fameuse paroi. Une fois que sa paume effleura ce qui les empêchait de sortir de Beacon Hills, il n'exerça pas de pression, et longea vers la gauche. Quoique que ce truc soit, cela retraçait les limites du village. Et Stiles avait raison, ça n'était pas prêt de les laisser passer.

\- Alors ça, c'est incroyable, murmura-t-il, complètement soufflé.

\- T'as même le droit de dire que c'est carrément flippant ! hurla presque Stiles, à moitié hystérique. Une barrière magique ! Putain, Scott, ça existe que dans les films ce genre de truc ! Il faut qu'on prévienne ta mère.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ma mère est la maire du village qu'elle va savoir ce que c'est, grogna Scott.

\- Il faut au moins la prévenir. Allez, remonte. Il va falloir que j'emmène mon bébé aux Argent après.

Stiles passa le bout de ses doigts sur l'avant de sa voiture complètement fichu. Si cette barrière avait été visible, il n'aurait pas foncé dedans et personne n'aurait frôlé la mort. Il allait encore en avoir pour un sacré montant à faire réparer sa Jeep. Scott s'installa sur le siège passager, rejetant sa tête en arrière pendant que Stiles mettait le contact. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de chose leur arrive à eux deux ? D'où il était, il pouvait d'ailleurs clairement voir le panneau indiquant la sortie de Beac... Quoi ?

\- Attends Stiles ! cria Scott en faisant caler la voiture.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux arrêter de me foutre la trouille ? Déjà que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des marches arrières comme ça, au beau milieu du sentier, si tu pouvais éviter de nous faire avoir un accident ce serait franchem...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est marqué ? le coupa-t-il.

\- Mais de quoi tu me parles ? s'étonna l'hyperactif.

Il tourna la tête dans la même direction que son ami alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient comme des soucoupes.

\- C'est une blague ? Dis-moi que c'est un rêve. Ou une foutue hallucination ! Je vais me réveiller Scotty !

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un a pu faire une mauvaise blague ?

\- De quoi ? Remplacer l'écriture "Sortie de Beacon Hills, à bientôt" par "Personne ne sort de T..." comment on prononce ce truc ? C'est vraiment un nom ?

\- C'est Thier... Thiercelieux ? prononça Scott avec difficulté.

\- Ouais, un truc dans le genre. C'est décidé. On va voir Mélissa, on lui explique, je paye les Argent pour qu'ils rafistolent ma bagnole et je m'en vais faire une sieste pour le restant du mois !

L'hyperactif remit le contact, veillant à me pas amocher sa voiture plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Beacon Hills était un petit village, avec peu d'habitants, à cause du fait de certaines histoires qui faisaient apparemment fuir les gens. Stiles et Scott ne savaient pas vraiment de quoi il en découlait mais s'en fichaient pas mal. L'ambiance entre les habitants était bonne, les tensions rares, et la première grande ville se situait à vingt kilomètres. Autant dire qu'au niveau de la tranquillité, ils étaient servis. Les adolescents venaient de finir leurs études. Scott venait d'atteindre sa majorité, alors que Stiles l'aurait quelques jours plus tard. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Stiles ne se préoccupa nullement des quelques feux, faisant rugir son moteur jusqu'à se garer devant le bâtiment principal.

Stiles pâlit en sortant de sa voiture. Scott n'eut pas la même réaction. Son teint vira plus au vert qu'au blanc.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est... bégaya Scott.

\- Un échafaud. Avec une corde. C'est ce qui est utilisé pour pendre les gens, Scotty, gémit Stiles. Je dois vraiment être entrain de délirer. Qu'est-ce que ça fiche là, ce truc ?

\- Les garçons ! interrompit une voix.

Mélissa déboula devant le bâtiment, en sueur. Son souffle saccadé laissait à penser qu'elle venait de courir un marathon.

\- Maman, il se passe des choses vraiment pas nettes dans le coin, il y a un genre de champ de force autour du village et l'écriture sur le panneau a changé et puis... déballa Scott sans reprendre sa respiration.

\- Et il n'est plus écrit "Beacon Hills" mais "Thiercelieux" c'est ça ? coupa-t-elle.

\- Thiercequoi ? s'étonna Stiles.

\- Thiercelieux, répéta-t-elle lentement. Ça se prononce à la française, Stiles. C'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce que tu nous raconte est trop précis pour que ce soit une coïncidence, pas vrai, maman ? grinça Scott.

Mélissa se retourna vers la façade de la mairie, rabattant ses cheveux décoiffés d'un geste nerveux. Elle sembla chercher ses mots durant plusieurs secondes.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle peu de gens vivent ici, expliqua-t-elle.

\- De quoi ? Le fait qu'on devient tous tarés ? rétorqua Stiles.

\- Non. C'est à cause de la malédiction de Thiercelieux. C'était le nom de ce village, avant, il y a très longtemps. Toutes les archives présentent des phénomènes paranormaux trop sanglants pour que les gens s'installent ici. Cette histoire est assez connue dans la région, tout du moins de ceux qui y habitent depuis longtemps.

\- Et c'est quoi, cette histoire effrayante ? s'enquit Scott.

\- Avant, cet endroit était entouré de montagnes. Seuls les familles de chasseurs vivaient dans la forêt. Un jour, ils ont décidé de se réunir en communauté, puis de construire eux-mêmes leur propre village.

\- Thiercelieux, déduisit Stiles.

\- Exactement. Tout se passait bien pour eux. Jusqu'à une nuit où des enfants se sont mis à hurler. Ils ont rameuté la totalité des villageois, qui ont découvert le corps ensanglanté de leur père. Des traces de griffures ont été retrouvées partout sur son corps, les enfants prétendaient avoir aperçu l'un des leurs. Ils ont désignés un homme, qui a été pendu le lendemain. Cependant, avant de mourir, il a tenu à proclamer quelque chose. Il leur a annoncé que des traîtres vivaient parmi eux, des loups-garous, qui étaient au nombre de quatre sans le compter, et qu'ils tueraient, chaque nuit.

\- Mais ils l'ont quand même pendu, non ? interrogea Stiles, malgré lui fasciné par l'histoire.

\- Oui. Les villageois ont pris la menace très au sérieux. Après s'être débarrassés du corps, le chef a convoqué tous les habitants et a fait passer un pacte à chacun d'eux. Loup-Garou ou non, il a fait jurer qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une victime par nuit, et que chaque matin, l'un d'entre eux serait désignés comme le coupable. Avant d'être pendu, il devrait révéler si oui ou non il faisait partie des traîtres.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas directement demandé que personne ne soit tué ? interrompit Scott.

\- Scotty, réfléchis ! Tu as des loups-garous devant toi, ce n'est pas en demandant simplement d'arrêter de tuer qu'ils le feront.

\- Se limiter à une seule victime était leur seule option, affirma Mélissa. Tous les nuits, un mort, tous les matins, un pendu. Ce fut le schéma durant plusieurs jours. Les loups-garous ne cessaient d'utiliser des ruses pour faire croire à leur innocence. À la fin, tous les villageois moururent, deux loups-garous étaient encore vivants. Alors à eux deux, ils lancèrent un sort à Thiercelieux, une malédiction. Lorsque le nombre de participants sera atteint, peu importe l'âge et le sexe des candidats, le jeu recommencera. Indéfiniment. Et afin qu'il n'y ai pas de triche, ils ont dressé une barrière autour de Thiercelieux.

\- Et laissez-moi deviner, Beacon Hills a été construite sur les ruines de Thiercelieux ou une bêtise dans ce goût-là ?

Mélissa lui donna un accord muet. Stiles crut qu'il allait réellement piquer une crise d'hystérie dans la rue et se pendre lui-même.

\- Et c'est déjà arrivé que ça se reproduise ? couina-t-il.

\- Des histoires similaires ont été reportées vingt-six fois. Tout du moins, c'est le nombre de dossiers n'ayant pas été trop endommagés pour être lus.

\- Pendez-moi maintenant avant que je devienne complètement fou ! paniqua Stiles. Il y a des règles à ce jeu ? Ce n'est même pas un jeu d'abord ! D'où, dans un jeu, des gens tuent d'autres gens ? En vrai je veux dire. Encore un jeu vidéo, ça se comprend mais là c'est des vraies vies qui se jouent. Parce qu'on va se faire attaquer par des loups-garous. DES LOUPS-GAROUS !

\- Calme Stiles ! grogna Scott par-dessus la voix de son ami. Maman, il reste combien d'entre nous dans la ville ? Qui ne sont pas partis pour les vacances scolaires ?

\- Peu chéri, très peu. Si je compte tous les logements où l'électricité a été coupée et que je vérifie par rapport au nombre de d'habitants, il ne peut pas rester plus de trente-cinq ou quarante personnes. Et encore, cela compterait les familles entières

\- Et ils sont combien au début de leur "jeu" habituellement ? cracha Stiles.

\- Au début ils devaient être environ quarante-cinq. Jusqu'à ce que le nombre baisse. Les quatre derniers rapports parlent de vingt participants.

\- Et en plus ça correspondrait à peu près ! Je t'assure Scott, une seule mauvaise nouvelle de plus, et cauchemar ou pas, je meurs suite à une crise de panique !

Stiles se mit à marcher en rond autour de la mère et du fils, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Des "Réveille-toi, Stiles" si Scott comprenait bien. Au même moment, un appel retentit du bout de la rue.

\- Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît !

Stiles s'était précipité, heureux d'échapper au sujet de Thiercelieux. Il se retrouva bien vite aux côtés d'Ethan qui tentait tant bien que mal à soutenir Danny debout. Le pauvre garçon semblait se retenir de hurler de douleur. Mélissa arriva d'aussi vite qu'elle put, vite suivi par Scott.

\- Fais-le s'asseoir Ethan, doucement, ordonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien, articula-t-il difficilement. On faisait un tour dans la forêt quand il a violemment été repoussé par je ne sais quoi. C'est comme s'il y avait...

\- Une barrière invisible ? devina Stiles.

Le souffle d'Ethan se coupa un instant, le temps qu'il se retourne vers Stiles. Sa respiration saccadée reprit bien rapidement. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux des autres personnes présentes autour de lui qui ne semblaient pas surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ? s'enquit-il en tenant toujours fermement la main de Danny.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ethan. Relâche la pression, tu lui fais mal, chuchota Mélissa en faisant en sorte que la prise du jeune homme soit moins forte. Les jointures d'Ethan en étaient blanchies.

Danny lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Mélissa attendit que tout son corps cesse de trembler. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir chercher une trousse de premiers secours dans sa voiture au moment où Danny se releva sur ses coudes. Tanguant légèrement, il se redressa en s'appuyant contre son petit-ami.

\- Tu as encore mal, Danny ? demanda Mélissa.

\- Ça peut aller. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Au moment où j'ai touché ce truc, mes muscles se sont contractés au maximum, impossible de me détendre. J'ai complètement paniqué, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça fichait là, ce truc ?

Scott fixa sa mère qui sembla encore une fois comment chercher à formuler ce qu'il se passait.

\- Réunissez toutes les personnes que vous savez encore à Beacon Hills. Il faut faire une annonce générale avant qu'il n'y ai d'autres blessés.

Les garçons acquiescèrent tous, avant de saisir leurs portables respectifs.

\- Scott, si c'est une plaisanterie, ce n'est absolument pas marrant, ragea Stiles en fixant son meilleur ami avec haine.

\- Quoi ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu me parles ? s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Quasiment tous mes contacts ont disparus comme par magie peut-être ? accusa Stiles. Franchement, celle-ci, tu ne me l'avais jamais faite mais là, pour le coup, ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'avais besoi...

\- Stiles ! intervint Ethan. Ce n'est pas Scott.

\- Ah oui ? cafouilla-t-il. Et pourquoi cel...

\- Parce qu'il nous arrive la même chose, le coupa Danny.

\- Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi le numéro de ton père et de son adjoint sont enregistrés, dit Ethan. Impossible de supprimer ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, encore ? enragea-t-il.

\- Apparemment, ils ont décidé de nous faciliter la tâche, éluda Mélissa. Dix-neuf contacts. En se comptant soi-même, cela fait donc vingt.

\- Et combien doit-il y avoir de participants ? Vingt ! Comme par hasard ! tempêta Stiles.

\- Tu penses que c'est tous ceux qui restent à Thiercelieux, maman ? questionna Scott.

\- Cela semblerait logique. Envoyez un message groupé ou allez les chercher. Dites à tout le monde de se réunir devant la mairie, situation d'urgence, finit Mélissa en tournant les talons.

Les quatre garçons restèrent un instant sur place tandis qu'un silence gênant s'installait. Scott et Danny se regardaient comme s'ils se demandaient si l'autre était réel alors qu'Ethan et Stiles semblaient au bout de leur vie. Au sens littéral du terme.

\- À Thier... Quoi ? demanda Ethan, complètement perdu.

\- Thiercelieux. Mais tu vas comprendre plus tard, expliqua Scott. Pour l'instant, on devrait aller chacun de notre côté. Quatre personnes chacun ?

\- Je m'occupe de mon père, Parrish et les Argent ! s'exclama Stiles.

\- Je vais prévenir mon frère et les Hale, étant donné que tu les fuis comme la peste, rit Ethan.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Ethan, souffla Scott. Danny, apostropha Scott. Kira, Lydia et Erica sont près du parc d'après ce que j'ai entendu hier. Ma mère a dû retourner directement à la mairie. Je m'occuper des quatre restants, à savoir Boyd, Isaac, Liam et Jackson. C'est bon ?

Tous se mirent d'accord avec ce plan et partirent chacun de leur côté. Personne ne mit bien longtemps à trouver ceux qu'ils cherchaient et à les ramener devant le bâtiment principal du village. Ils n'avaient croisé personne d'autre n'étant pas dans leur liste, confirmant que seules les personnes dans l'enceinte du village apparaissaient dans leurs contacts. Mélissa ne perdit pas de temps et raconta l'histoire de Thiercelieux comme elle l'avait fait avec Stiles et Scott. Très rapidement, des questions et cris fusèrent de tous les côtés pour se perdre dans un brouhaha incessant. Il fallut à Mélissa l'aide de son fils afin de rétablir le calme. Scott crut un instant qu'il avait perdu sa voix pour la semaine à venir.

\- Comme je disais donc, reprit-elle. Les loups-garous qui ont jeté ce sort à Thiercelieux voyaient cela comme un jeu. Ils ont donc établi des règles. J'ai trouvé, tout à l'heure, un papier où étaient marqués les rôles de cette partie.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a autre chose que des loups-garous et des villageois ? interrogea Erica.

\- Pas exactement. Ces deux clans sont les principaux. Ce sont comme des sortes de sous-rôles, si j'ai bien compris. Cinq loups-garous sont dissimulés entre nous. Parmi eux, un est ce qu'ils appellent le Loup-Garou Blanc. Ce loup spécial peut, une fois toutes les deux nuits, tuer un autre loup-garou. Son but est de finir la partie, seul.

\- Donc ça veut dire que toutes les deux nuits, il peut y avoir un mort villageois et un loup aussi ? Mais comment on peut savoir qui est qui ?

\- Chacun doit bien évidemment cacher son identité. Les loups-garous ne dévoileront jamais qu'ils le sont à des villageois, tout comme le Loup-Garou Blanc ne révélera pas ce qu'il est à ses congénères. Tout n'est que réflexion. Les villageois doivent parvenir à trouver tous les loups avant d'être décimés. Le clan n'ayant plus de membre vivant perd.

\- Et les villageois n'ont rien pour s'aider ? s'étrangla Lydia. Bonjour la justice !

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, Lydia. Il y a beaucoup de rôles chez les humains. Chaque rôle peut être tenu par n'importe qui, peu importe le sexe. Tout d'abord, il y a la Sorcière. C'est forcément un villageois. Elle dispose de deux potions, une de guérison, l'autre mortelle. Elles sont chacune à usage unique. Elle peut les utiliser n'importe quand dans la partie. Si elle soupçonne quelqu'un, elle peut le ou la tuer. Elle peut également ressusciter la victime des loups-garous jusqu'à quatre heures après sa mort. Elle a toujours un pressentiment dans la nuit, et connaît la personne qui vient de mourir.

\- Deux potions, pour ressusciter ou pour tuer, c'est bien joli. Mais si la Sorcière meurt avant de les avoir utilisées, qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? demanda Malia

\- Elles disparaissent, lut Mélissa sur le papier. Mais il ne faut pas non plus les gaspiller. En second vient la Voyante. Pareil, piochée dans les villageois, homme ou femme. Toutes les nuits, elle peut connaître le rôle exact d'une personne. Et elle peut donc aider les autres, tout en subtilité, étant donné qu'elle ne doit pas se faire attraper. C'est une des personnes les plus fortes du jeu.

\- Donc si elle demande l'identité de quelqu'un étant le Loup-Garou Blanc, elle le saura, et non pas juste que c'est un loup-garou ? tenta de comprendre Isaac.

\- C'est ça. Elle aura toutes les précisions. Après vient un autre rôle très intéressant mais terriblement dangereux. La Petite Fille, un villageois. La Petite Fille peut, seulement si elle le souhaite, chaque nuit, chercher les loups-garous. Cependant, il est rare qu'une petite filles'étant faite remarquer par ces mêmes loups-garous s'en sorte la nuit suivante.

\- Ça commence sérieusement à devenir flippant, commenta Liam.

\- Venons-en au chasseur. Il est un villageois. S'il est tué, que ce soit par des loups-garous ou par pendaison, il amène la personne de son choix dans la mort. Il peut très bien se tromper et tuer un autre villageois, c'est déjà arrivé, précisa-t-elle.

\- Il décide après sa mort ? aboya Allison. Comment peut-on décider après sa mort ?

\- Juste avant sa mort. Il n'est pas dit ce qu'il advient de la personne choisie. Pour finir, il existe Cupidon, un villageois lui aussi. La première nuit, son rôle sera de désigner deux Amoureux. Il peut former n'importe quel couple, hétérosexuel ou homosexuel. Bien évidemment, il est possible qu'un ou les deux Amoureux soient des loups-garous. Le rôle de Cupidon s'arrête là. Il faut savoir qu'à partir de ce moment, si l'un des deux Amoureux meurt, de quelque façon possible, l'autre se donnera la mort de désespoir. Leur but est de finir le jeu à deux.

\- Autant dire que c'est mission impossible, grogna Derek.

\- Il est bien évidemment possible qu'au moins un d'entre eux ait un sous-rôle spécial. Une fois, un des deux Amoureux avait été la Voyante. Ils ont attendu un moment que les loups-garous tuent, puis la Voyante a commencé à révéler qui étaient les loups. Au final, ils s'en sont sortis.

\- Combien de fois les Amoureux ont-ils gagné ? geint John, essayant de digérer les informations.

\- Une seule et unique fois. En général, l'un d'eux finit en cible de loup-garou.

\- Rassurant, formula Peter. À croire que ça les amusait vraiment !

\- Le jeu commence quand ? questionna Boyd.

\- Ce soir. La première victime sera tuée cette nuit. Les rôles seront distribués et les Amoureux désignés. Restez sur vos, gardes, personne n'est à l'abri, jugea-t-elle bon de préciser.

Les villageois se dispersèrent peu à peu, ne laissant que Scott et sa mère devant la mairie. Celle si expira longuement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de l'échafaud. Vraiment. Des loups-garous. Dépitée, elle rentra avec son fils, réfléchissant à comment chacun pourrait se protéger.

* * *

La nuit tomba rapidement sur Beacon Hills, nouvellement Thiercelieux. Les serrures cliquetèrent dans la nuit, prouvant bien que chacun était effrayé de se faire tuer. Les loups-garous sortirent doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas se faire prendre. Ils se réunirent tous près de l'ancienne boulangerie, dans une ruelle où un humain normal ne pourrait pas les distinguer. Si quelqu'un osait s'approcher. Ils se découvrirent chacun et ne perdirent pas de temps pour choisir leur première victime. Peu inquiète d'être tuée, pensant que personne ne souhaitait sa mort, elle n'eut pas le temps de hurler lorsque des griffes lacérèrent son corps.

Cupidon se réveilla en sursaut en pestant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait le sous-rôle le moins important dans toute cette histoire ? Il désigna les Amoureux après avoir longuement réfléchi, sûr de jouer une bonne stratégie. Il eut du mal à se rendormir, croyant entendre au loin les pas des loups-garous, qui, malgré lui, l'effrayaient.

Les Amoureux se réveillèrent eux aussi en même temps. L'un eut à peine conscience de son rôle et se rendormit tout de suite après. L'autre cogita pendant longtemps. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le choix de Cupidon. Mais il verrait par la suite ce qui en découlerait.

La Voyante, une fois après avoir senti quel serait son rôle, se précipita afin de connaître le rôle d'une personne en particulier. Elle fut étonnée mais ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle craignait. Elle se rendormit tout de suite après.

La Sorcière, elle aussi, se mit à insulter tous les Dieux imaginaires possible de lui avoir donné ce rôle. Pour le coup, elle aurait préféré faire simplement partie d'un des camps, sans second rôle particulier. Elle détenait des vies entre les mains, et se sentit mal de ne pas utiliser la potion de résurrection sur la victime de cette nuit. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la personne tuée et comme l'avait dit Mélissa, il ne fallait pas qu'elle agisse sans réfléchir. Elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir, la culpabilité la rongeant.

La Petite Fille fut partie de ceux et celles qui ne dormaient pas. Elle avait bien compris que son rôle pouvait tout jouer. Contrairement à la Voyante, elle pouvait directement découvrir l'identité de tous les loups-garous. Encore fallait-il ne pas se faire tuer dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivaient. Elle décida finalement de ne pas bouger. Elle craignait bien trop pour sa vie et préférait attendre de voir quel type de cible prendraient les loups-garous.

Le Chasseur, quand à lui, fut plutôt heureux de son rôle. Même s'il n'était pas prêt de se faire assassiner, il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait récolter le plus d'informations possibles et le plus vite serait le mieux. Histoire qu'il puisse servir au cas où il mourrait.

Sur les douces pensées des personnes ne réussissant pas à s'endormir, le soleil se leva sur Thiercelieux.

Scott s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne incroyable. Il avait engloutit plus que savouré son petit-déjeuner et accompagné sa mère tremblante jusqu'à la mairie. Tous les autres étaient déjà là. Tous sauf un. La première victime des loups-garous.

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'est vraiment de la mise en bouche, mais j'espère tout de même que ça saura vous tenir en haleine !_

 _Si certains veulent commencer les pronostics, voici la liste des personnages (parce que tous les retenir du premier coup, ce n'est pas évident...) : Scott McCall, Mélissa McCall, John Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Malia Hale, Christopher Argent, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura, Aiden, Ethan, Danny Maehalani, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Jordan Parrish, Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar, Jackson Whittemore._

 _Qui sont les Loups-Garous ? Le Loup-Garou Blanc ? Cupidon ? Les Amoureux ? La Sorcière ? La Voyante ? La Petite Fille ? Le Chasseur ? À vous de tenter de deviner... Qui est la victime ? Qui sera pendu ?_

 _J'ose espérer que le contexte et l'idée vous plaisent, ce serait vraiment sympa de laisser un petit commentaire !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, passez une bonne journée !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hey hey ! Comment allez-vous ?_

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que je remercie beaucoup les deux revieweurs du prologue, encore merci ! Mis à part ma magnifique bêta (Tu gèèèères Lily !) aucun personnage n'a été trouvé. J'essaie de glisser des indices dans les chapitres, peut-être que vous allez les voir ! Et merci à ceux qui followent et favoritent (oui ben, je conjugue comme je peux...) mais ce serait adorable de laisser un commentaire !_

 _Disclaimer : Comme dans le prologue, ni Teen Wolf, ni l'univers (une vraie ville en terrain de jeu...) ni rien ne m'appartient ! Moi je décide juste de qui est qui, qui meurt, qui survit et puis voilà !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Scott eut la gorge nouée dès que le premier cri se fit entendre. Il était clair qu'il manquait quelqu'un, il l'avait bien remarqué. Mais déjà que voir sa mère dans un état de panique intense le faisait se sentir mal, il crut que ce hurlement allait l'achever. Tandis que sa mère cherchait à prendre la parole dans le brouhaha, le brun s'approcha d'Isaac, la mine dépitée sur le côté.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Scott ? chercha-t-il à comprendre, la voix enrouée.

Son ami ne tenta même pas de formuler une réponse correcte. Il n'en savait rien. Et il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Calmez-v... essaya Mélissa.

\- Qui a tué Boyd ? Qui ? s'égosilla Erica. Je vais lui arracher ses tripes et les lui faire manger !

\- Erica, ce n'est peut-être pas le...

\- Il a été tué ! Il y a des assassins ici ! Et ça peut être n'importe qui ! Que je trouve celui ou celle qui a fait ça, je peux assurer qu'il regrettera rapidement d'être venu au monde !

Mélissa allait de nouveau la couper lorsque John lui fit signe d'arrêter. Erica ne s'énervait sur personne en particulier. Elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer sa colère à la vue de tous. Ce qui se retranscrivit durant les minutes suivantes par des injures et des menaces de mort toutes plus effroyables les unes que les autres. Tout le monde s'était tu. Lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle et qu'elle put voir tous les regards peinés braqués sur elle, elle s'effondra. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, en sanglots, et releva à peine la présence d'Allison à ses côtés. Le Shérif fit signe à Mélissa d'engager la parole.

\- D... Donc, commença-t-elle. Vous l'aurez remarqué, Boyd a été retrouvé mort ce matin-même, par Erica, chez eux.

Scott se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'ils l'avaient plus entendu que remarqué mais ne dit rien. Mieux valait, en plus de l'état de rage dans lequel se trouvait Erica, ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la blonde. Cette fille le faisait carrément flipper à certains moments, et pour ne rien exagérer, elle pouvait se retrouver aussi féroce qu'une lionne.

\- Sauf qu'il faudra m'expliquer comment on est censé faire, en sachant qu'on n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui a pu faire ça ! répliqua Aiden.

Scott s'attendait à ce qu'Ethan lui fasse une réflexion sur son ton légèrement trop élevé, avant de voir que son jumeau n'était pas prêt de parler. À vrai dire, Ethan s'était réfugié dans les bras de Danny. Au début, tous savaient que les jumeaux et le trio que formaient Boyd, Erica et Isaac ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Mais quand le tuteur légal des frères, Deucalion, s'en était allé quelques mois auparavant, la situation s'était apaisée entre eux. Et Ethan étant le plus sociable des jumeaux, il fallait le reconnaître, il avait fait des efforts pour se rapprocher d'eux. Et voilà que Boyd mourrait. Scott sentit son cœur se tendre, ressentant presque la douleur du garçon.

\- On ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un à la légère ! Si on commence à prendre les personnes au hasard parce que personne n'a d'informations précises sur l'identité des... loups-garous, déglutit Lydia. On ne va pas s'en sortir. Il faudrait être méthodique.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive ? interrogea Jackson, visiblement lassé de la situation. Il a été tué à cause des griffures, c'est ça ? Ça ne fait que confirmer l'hypothèse, qui soit dit en passant, n'en était pas une, des loups-garous.

\- Il y avait une bouteille de vin sur le sol, sortit Erica assez bas pour que sa voix soit seulement discernée.

\- Comment ça, Erica ? questionna Mélissa, intriguée par ce détail.

\- La fenêtre de la cuisine, là où j'ai retrouvé Boyd, était brisée. Puis il y avait un tissu complètement trempé par le vin étalé sur le sol. La bouteille était écrasée sur le carrelage, il y avait du verre partout, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi une bouteille de vin, sérieusement ? ironisa Peter. S'ils ne s'en sont pas servi pour tuer ?

\- Pour étouffer le bruit, dit soudainement Derek, faisant se retourner les autres vers lui.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? accusa Erica. Tu fais partie du coup ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, cela dit. Tu as parfaitement la carrure pour être un de ces satanés loups-garous.

\- Je te prierais de ne pas me comparer à ces monstres, menaça Derek. Et c'est bien là le problème.

Derek haussa le ton afin de se faire entendre de tous. Et surtout comprendre.

\- Oui, on doit faire des suppositions sur qui sont les loups-garous. Sauf que si le premier qui réfléchit deux minutes avec sa cervelle sort une théorie plausible, il sera forcément suspecté. Je suis prêt à parier qu'au moins la moitié d'entre nous a pensé à l'éventualité de la bouteille et du tissu pour masquer le bruit.

En tournant vivement la tête, Scott fut surpris de voir un grand nombre de ses amis baisser les yeux. Cette éventualité restait plus qu'éventuelle, le brun devait le reconnaître.

\- Et comme tout le monde se sentira en danger, personne n'exposera aucune idée et on va tuer à la tête ou au premier argument qui passe. Ça va se finir en boucherie, et c'est ce qu'ils veulent ! tempêta Derek.

Le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle, Scott eut l'impression que tous les regards s'étaient croisés. Cela lui rappelait le moment un peu plus tôt durant lequel Erica avait explosé. Sauf que cette fois, les gens ne cherchaient pas qui était un loup-garou. Ils cherchaient à connaître l'opinion de chacun. Est-ce que Derek bluffait ? Paraître sensé au possible pour ensuite retourner sa veste ? Scott eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'informations à la fois.

\- Explique-nous ce que tu penses, Derek, exigea Mélissa.

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. On ne peut pas totalement masquer le bruit de verre qui se brise. Mais on le peut, partiellement. Il suffit de placer le tissu contre la vitre, puis de donner un ou plusieurs coups avec la bouteille. La vitre met plus longtemps à céder, mais avec assez de force, c'est possible. Le tout sans ameuter tout le quartier.

\- Peut-être, acquiesça Erica. Mais comment les loups ont pu savoir que Boyd serait dans la cuisine à ce moment ? Notre chambre est au premier étage, ils auraient pu faire d'une pierre deux coups et nous tuer tous les deux !

\- Je n'ai aucune réponse à la question de comment ont-ils su qu'il était descendu. Mais c'est une victime par nuit. Spectateur ou pas. Ils auraient facilement pu tuer Boyd dans votre chambre, mais tu les aurait vus. Et là, le jeu aurait été terminé pour eux.

Derek semblait se lasser de la conversation à une vitesse incroyable. Scott eut clairement l'impression qu'il attendait que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la parole pour être libéré de cette furie et de ses questions.

\- Mais pourquoi une bouteille de vin ?

Les dix-neuf paires d'yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers Kira, comme si elle détenait la clé de l'immortalité.

\- Je veux dire... Pourquoi pas avec une pierre ou même avec autre chose ?

Scott se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'il aurait dû y penser avant. Mentalement seulement ! Parce que s'il osait dire ça à voix haute et à la portée de Stiles, auto-dérision ou non, son meilleur ami allait lui sortir une remarque cinglante.

\- En y repensant, c'est peut-être une question à se poser, jugea Danny.

Réflexion très utile, merci beaucoup ! Scott roula des yeux.

\- Ils seraient plus passés inaperçus avec un objet basique, non ? interrogea Allison.

\- Ça pourrait être un indice ? sortit Scott à voix haute malgré lui.

Il sentit ses joues se colorer lorsque tout le monde se tourna vers lui, un air d'interrogation sur le visage. Un regard à Stiles lui confirma qu'il pensait la même chose. Et quand Stiles pensait quelque chose, c'était généralement bon signe. Il fut coupé de sa réflexion par un Jackson riant aux éclats.

\- Non... McCall, ne me dit pas que tu y crois sérieusement ? Un indice ? Comme s'ils étaient assez bêtes pour laisser des indices ! persifla-t-il.

Il allait répondre quelque chose lorsque Stiles s'avança afin de s'interposer. C'était d'ailleurs mieux. Parce que Scott savait pertinemment que sa répartie... avait le niveau de celle d'un garçon de trois ans niant avoir chipé dans le paquet de bonbons avec du sucre autour de la bouche.

\- Et pourquoi pas, Whittemore ? railla Stiles. C'est bien un jeu, pour eux, non ? Scotty a souvent des théories complètement pourries, je te l'accorde. (Ce qui fit grogner le concerné.) Mais de temps en temps, sers-toi du peu qu'il reste dans ta tête.

Un combat verbal allait s'engager lorsque Mélissa reprit la parole

\- Ne commencez pas, les garçons, ce n'est pas le moment ! Scott, Stiles, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette histoire d'indice ? En quoi ça pourrait nous aider ?

Une fois encore, les deux amis se lancèrent un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'ils avaient la même idée. Stiles, d'un mouvement de tête, fit signe à son meilleur ami de s'exprimer.

\- Au moins un des loups-garous doit être adulte. Où, tout du moins, doit posséder du vin chez lui.

La remarque fit se retourner tous les villageois en direction de Peter. Ce dernier releva la tête de son téléphone, dont il testait les fonctionnalités depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils insinuaient. La famille Hale était propriétaire d'un champ de vignes à l'est de Beacon Hills, auquel il ne pouvait plus avoir accès à cause du champ de force.

\- D'accord, admit-il. Ça ne vous semble pas un peu trop logique ?

\- Parfois, le plus logique peut-être sacrément proche de la réalité. Il ne faut pas toujours chercher midi à quatorze heures ! cracha Erica.

\- Et toi, Erica ? Tu étais bien avec Boyd, cette nuit, non ? Une petite mise en scène, ça n'aurait pas été trop compliqué ?

La blonde parut outrée de cette accusation et balança toutes sortes d'arguments à tort et à travers.

\- Derek, apostropha son oncle.

Le jeune homme affronta les yeux d'un des derniers membres de sa famille, avant de rapidement se détourner.

\- Ça... ça tient trop la route pour que je les contredise mais... mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

Scott en fut soufflé. Les Hale n'étaient pas de grand démonstrateurs, alors ne serait-ce que de voir Derek dans cet état d'incompréhension le rendait mal à l'aise.

\- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas Derek ? proposa Lydia. Il est bien majeur, et fait tourner le commerce de vin, lui aussi. Peter s'occupe du plus gros mais il doit bien y avoir une ou deux bouteilles chez lui, non ? indiqua-t-elle. Pour Malia, ça m'étonnerait étant donné qu'elle était avec moi et Allison hier soir.

Le cadet des Hale parut chercher ses mots.

\- Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. Peter et moi n'y sommes pour rien.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! s'exclama Aiden.

\- Vous allez tuer un innocent ! continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Puis Scott eut l'impression de se sentir oppressé. Les hurlements fusaient de partout, personne n'entendait personne. Il voyait sa mère tenter de prendre la parole, en vain. Jusqu'à ce que Lydia crie. Et elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais la jeune fille avait la voix qui portait loin, et qui faisait très mal aux oreilles d'après beaucoup.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas passer toute la journée là-dessus, il faut voter, annonça Mélissa.

Scott avait rarement vu sa mère aussi mal en point. Petit, elle lui avait souvent affirmé qu'il tenait ses manies d'elle. Dont celle de tripoter le bas de son tee-shirt quand il était stressé. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Que ceux qui votent pour Erica lèvent la main.

Seuls les trois Hale le firent, confirmant les soupçons qui régnaient depuis le débat sur la bouteille de vin. La famille allait encore se rétrécir.

\- Ceux pour Derek.

Six mains se levèrent, incluant Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Danny (qui avait l'air de suivre le vote de son petit-ami) ainsi que Parrish et Allison.

\- Ceux pour Peter.

Neuf personnes se manifestèrent, incluant Mélissa qui expliqua la règle du vote du maire. Le vote du maire comptait pour deux, et en cas d'égalité, il tranchait. John et Chris s'avancèrent vers Peter quand Mélissa les arrêta.

\- Attendez ! Isaac, ton vote ?

Parce qu'après avoir recompté, ça leur faisait dix-huit voix. Peter en obtenait dix à cause du vote de Mélissa, mais elle remarqua bien vite qu'Isaac n'avait pas levé la main, pour aucun des noms cités.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça à Boyd. Si je vote pour un innocent, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Pas cette fois. Je passe mon tour, expliqua-t-il, la voie tremblante.

Si le silence ne s'était pas abattu sur la place, personne ne l'aurait entendu. Mélissa consulta rapidement les adultes qui laissèrent l'opportunité à Isaac de voter blanc. En précisant bien que ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire, ce qu'il admit en reniflant. Le Shérif et le père d'Allison s'empressèrent d'attraper Peter et de le traîner à l'échafaud. Ou plutôt, de l'y conduire, étant donné qu'il avait très bien compris qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

Chris plaça la corde autour du cou lorsque Derek se précipita prendre son oncle dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota rapidement quelque chose, juste avant que la trappe ne s'ouvre violemment. La corde et le corps disparurent sous leurs yeux, alors qu'une carte tomba dans l'espace laissé par la trappe ouverte. Derek fut soulagé dans le sens dans lequel la dernière image qu'il garderait de Peter serait un sourire encourageant. Le jeune Hale chercha Malia des yeux, qui pleurait silencieusement, les bras croisés, entourée par ses amies. Mélissa lui fit signe de chercher la carte. Lorsqu'il remonta, il bouillonnait de rage, tremblait à chacun de ses gestes. Il marcha vers Erica, déterminé, avant de lui planter la carte devant les yeux.

\- Cupidon ! Tu es fière ? Elle est belle, l'évidence ! hurla-t-il avant de partir en gardant la carte avec lui.

Comme la veille, tous se dispersèrent, Erica encore sous le choc d'avoir appris que Peter était Cupidon. Seulement Cupidon. Mélissa discuta quelques instants avec John avant de se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'être en groupe la nuit limitait les possibilités des loups-garous. Et qu'ils finiraient bien par faire une erreur. Scott approuva dans la seconde lorsque les parents leur proposèrent qu'il aille passer la nuit chez Stiles.

Les adolescents repartirent donc chez Scott lui chercher des affaires. Et malgré cette bonne nouvelle, la disparition de Boyd et Peter leur flanquait un coup au moral.

\- J'ai parlé avec Isaac, annonça Stiles.

\- Ah, répondit intelligemment Scott. Et ?

\- Il aurait voté Peter. Il ne regrette pas.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que l'hyperactivité de Stiles ne lui fasse reprendre la parole. Jamais il ne supporterait le silence !

\- Il y en a bien un dans le lot qui me parait suspect.

\- Oh, allez ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? geint Scott.

\- Donne-moi juste ton avis sur celui-ci, après, on passe aux films, aux jeux-vidéos, à tout ce que tu veux ! promit Stiles.

\- Qui donc ? gémit Scott.

\- Liam.

Scott faillit s'étouffer en entendant le nom. Liam Dunbar s'était récemment installé à Beacon Hills. Et de ce que Scott en avait conclu, il était le plus jeune des participants. Il savait qu'il suivait des cours par correspondance à cause d'un problème de santé qu'il tentait de résoudre chaque jour. Il n'avait pas plus de détails mais Liam n'était pas le type de garçon à rechercher trente-cinq amis. Il parlait seulement quand c'était nécessaire.

\- Liam ? C'est une blague ? rit-il nerveusement.

\- Je suis sérieux ! s'insurgea-t-il. Tu n'as pas remarqué ce matin ? C'est le seul, et je dis bien le seul, qui ne l'a pas ouverte une fois de tout le débat. À n'importe quel moment. Il ne faisait qu'observer.

\- J'y réfléchirais si tu veux, bafouilla Scott, ne sachant plus réellement où se mettre.

Stiles lui décocha un sourire. L'après-midi parut bien courte à tous les habitants.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, les habitants furent deux fois plus sur leurs gardes qu'avant. Beaucoup avaient fait comme Stiles et Scott, s'étaient regroupés en quête d'une protection supplémentaire. Les loups-garous durent attendre plus longtemps que la veille pour sortir et se retrouver. Ils devaient agir vite et malheureusement, la question sur la victime semblait poser problème. Beaucoup des villageois avaient fait part d'un très bon raisonnement, et se mettre d'accord sur les priorités était assez compliqué. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'attaquer une des personnes qui avait joué un rôle fondamental le matin même et qui était restée seule. Ils la retrouvèrent endormie sur son lit, bien loin des soucis de Thiercelieux. Ils décidèrent de ne pas procéder comme avant et de varier un peu. La personne se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son cou. Elle voulut hurler en découvrant le visage de la personne qui l'étranglait et de celles autour qui regardaient, souriants. Elle mourut, un nom au bord des lèvres qui ne sortit jamais. Cette fois, le Loup-Garou Blanc resta silencieux.

L'un des Amoureux resta endormi, bien trop fatigué par tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. L'autre entamait sa deuxième nuit à réfléchir. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Cupidon les avait désignés entant qu'Amoureux, maintenant qu'il savait que Cupidon était en vérité Peter. Ça ne lui semblait pas logique et malgré la fatigue, il passa encore une fois la plus grande partie de sa nuit à tenter de comprendre.

La Voyante décida que même s'il était désagréable de se faire réveiller pas un instinct en pleine nuit, c'était mieux que d'attendre que les loups-garous se réunissent. Elle était passablement irritée et ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Il choisit un habitant au hasard et fut très heureux de découvrir la Sorcière. Sa joie ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle réalisa l'identité de celle-ci. Voilà quelqu'un qui n'allait pas gaspiller ses potions.

La Sorcière n'hésita pas longtemps pour la potion de résurrection : elle ne l'utiliserait pas. Elle n'avait rien contre la victime mais il lui semblait improbable qu'elle fasse partie d'un sous-rôle important. Elle décida également d'attendre pour son autre potion. Elle avait quelques noms en tête mais toutes ses informations restaient à confirmer.

La Petite Fille eut du mal à refréner son instinct de sortir. Oui, elle avait terriblement envie d'aller voir ce que tramaient ces loups-garous. Finalement, elle s'endormit plutôt tôt dans la nuit, contrairement à ses habitudes.

Après une nuit mouvementée autant du côté des villageois que de celui des humains, le jour se leva finalement.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Le rôle de Peter sert aussi à faire comprendre que chercher les rôles par l'évidence pure ne sert à rien, en tout cas pour un grand nombre._

 _Avez-vous une idée de qui est loup-garou ? Des rôles des villageois ? Qui est mort ce soir et qui mourra le lendemain ?_

 _Une petite review pour me dire ça ? S'il vous plait ?_


End file.
